The Future Holds No Limits
by The Untitled Author
Summary: Harry. Weasleys. Hermione. Sirius. Remus. After Hogwarts. Post Voldemort. New Evil On The Horizon. Harry returns after 4 years fighting Voldemort. Everyone happy. To begin with.
1. And so it begins

**Story Summary – Harry. Weasleys. Hermione. Sirius. Remus. After Hogwarts. Post Voldemort. New Evil On The Horizon. Harry returns after 4 years fighting Voldemort. Everyone happy. To begin with.**

**The Future Holds No Limits  
Chapter one: And so it begins…**

**The Untitled Author**

**Discalimer**: This refers to the whole story – It's not mine.  I didn't create anything except anything that I did.****

**And so it begins… Enjoy.**

₪₪₪₪

It was a cold February afternoon as Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk sifting through his many pensieve memories.  This was one of a very few highly magical pensieves in the world, not only did it store as many memories as Dumbledore wanted but he was able to wonder, physically though without form, throughout any of these memories as he wanted unlike the usual pensieves in existence in which it was only possible to view the memories from a distance.  He was currently searching for his last conversation with Harry Potter…

_"Sir, I believe I'm getting close to the secrets"_

_"That's excellent Harry.  I have already sent Remus out to join you and Sirius, I had a feeling it might be time soon." Dumbledore informed Harry, before continuing, "Remember Harry, we need as many to remain alive as possible.  Try to get Sirius to refrain from killing anymore of the Death Eaters.  We do not want to join their level.  Also the more wizards we have giving evidence at Sirius' trial the better."_

_"Ok Sir.  I need to go, this will be over soon though" Harry said hurriedly, as Dumbledore heard some noises in the background.  Just as Harry put out the fire the last thing Dumbledore heard was what he thought to be another man's voice… Though he couldn't make out what was being said, nor was he certain who it was, but it sounded like they were worried, and this in turn made him worried, he just hoped he was worried without reason._

**Knock Knock**

"Come in" Dumbledore said not thinking to look at his enlarged version of the Marauders map that Sirius and Remus had put together for him six years ago as they all realised they would need tighter security at Hogwarts as Voldemort was really back.

"Afternoon Sir" Said Harry Potter nonchalantly as he walked into the room with some what of a forced smile on his face.

"Harry! I was getting worried about you after our last conversation.  So tell me, is it over?" Dumbledore inquired of Harry.

"It is."

"Excellent news.  Do fill me in on what happened."

"Well, during our last talk, Voldemort somehow wondered into our hideout.  We're still not entirely sure why.  To be honest it's now mostly a blur of memories, I doubt even a pensieve could sort through this lot" he said tapping the side of his head, "Sirius noticed him first while he was transformed outside and ran in to inform me.  We hid as we weren't prepared and we assumed he knew we where there."

"Voldemort didn't know you where there when he walked in?"  Dumbledore asked.

"Apparently not.  So, anyway, there we were hiding away in this small cavern believing Voldemort had come knowing we were here and to attempt to kill us.",. Harry forced a smile as he said the word attempt "Then we see Remus coming in behind him, luckily we made eye contact and then we silently came to a decision to just attack him there, figuring this was the best opportunity anyone had ever had.  Remus stunned him from behind and then we stunned him from the front.  Obviously he was much too powerful for this to affect him much but he did seem slightly dazed."

"So how did you defeat him?"

"Well, at this point Voldemort was… Let's just say he was quite angry.  Anyway before he had the chance to do anything I hit him with the killing curse which just appeared to knock the wind out of him a bit but at least it also knocked him off his feet.  Then Remus and Sirius attacked him with the _Destructivo_ curse.  I didn't believe it had any effect on biological bodies, and at first it didn't appear to do anything and then for some reason I said the killing curse again and this time it was amazing... It was not like anything I've ever seen before.  The green light seemed to… I don't know… purge his body of his dark defences and then it broke up and then no sooner than the green light had scattered it all came together at a point in what appeared to be Voldemort's chest and he just collapsed."

"Well done, Harry and indeed Remus and Sirius.  I assume they are still out there gathering the remaining death eaters?"

"Yes.  Although I did bring home one Peter Pettigrew as I didn't want Sirius killing him.  I cursed him so he couldn't transform and then handed him into the ministry to look after for a while."

"Well done, Harry.  I must say it does help when we have a Minister for Magic who is not blind to the darkness in this world.  I can't see that Voldemort would have ever been defeated if Fudge had remained as minister.  Anyway, Harry, I think it's time you went and saw your friends.  Perhaps try to recapture some of your lost youth."  Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Thank you.  Oh, before I forget… Er… About letting the wizarding world know of our victory?" Asked Harry before he turned to leave.

"Do not think about it, I will write a letter to the prophet as soon as you have left, explaining everything they need to know."

"Thank you very much sir" Harry answered.

"Oh, one last thing Harry… You haven't been a student for a long time.  I think, Albus will suffice." Dumbledore said with the first smile on his face after a long time in a truly dark world.

₪₪₪₪

Harry wondered down the road to Hogsmeade after his meeting with Dumbledore.  He knew he wanted to find Ron and Hermione but he was unsure of how to find them, so he just walked down the road and thought about all that happened to him in the past four years.  All that had happened to everyone else.  All that he had missed out on, he knew Ron and Hermione where seeing each other as he had had a few sparse conversations with them but he knew he would have missed a lot.  As he approached Hogsmeade he decided he would go have a butterbeer before returning to the Burrow for the first time, where he would find out where Ron and Hermione were.

As he swung open the door to the small pub he noticed it was unusually empty, not completely empty but just very few people, and of these few people all of them turned to the door and looked apprehensively at this unknown entering the pub.  Harry probably should have realised it had been four years since anyone had been able to just walk into a pub.  These days it was a lot harder to go unnoticed, especially – as in Harry's case – if you were wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up.  As Harry walked up to the bar every eye in the room followed him, making him slightly uneasy to say the least.

"Er… Afternoon," Harry said to Madam Rosmerta.

"And who exactly are you?" Madam Rosmerta replied?

"Well… My friends call me Harry" He replied as he lifted his hair slightly knowing this would get the job done a bit quicker.  The bar lady had a sudden intake of breath and everyone in the pub got very worried about who this unknown was.

"Well, I'll be damned.  It must have been at least five years since you where in here.  I heard you'd gone to fight, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" She said whispering the last part.

"Well, let's just say I'm back.  Could I have a butterbeer?"

"Of course you can."  And at this Madam Rosmerta served Harry his long awaited butterbeer; it had been an age since he had last tasted the warmth in one of those.  As Harry was given his butterbeer he sensed the atmosphere loosen up a lot and people started returning to what they had been doing, obviously taking the line that if Madam Rosmerta trusts him he can't be here to kill them all.

"Is that alright Mr. Potter?"

"Mmm… that's really good.  It's been a very long time since I've tasted anything this good."

Madam Rosmerta seemed to want to ask a question as she eyed Harry while he was drinking his butterbeer.  As Harry was half way through his drink, she finally asked.  "Do you mind me asking if everything went well with Voldemort…? It's just well… Well, If you're back then that can really only mean one of two things, can't it?  You beat him or you left to fight another day – no offence of course Harry, it's what everyone in their right mind would have done from the off, against the darkest wizard of the age."

"I beat him" Harry replied lethargically.  "Eventually.  Though would you mind keeping that to your self as Dumbledore is in the process of writing a letter to the prophet to explain it all.  And I think it's just better everyone find out at once.  Just be sure to buy the prophet tomorrow."  At this Harry got up and gave Madam Rosmerta the money for the drink and a smile before he turned to leave the bar, "Oh, and thanks very much for the drink"

Harry left the pub working out the best way to get to the Burrow.  The only way he could think of getting there was to apparate, however there was one problem with this… He didn't have a license.  He'd never needed a British Apparating License before now.  In the end he decided it'd be better to risk it and get there quicker.

₪₪₪₪

Harry apparated just outside the Burrow's boundaries and walked up to the door, and as he approached he saw Molly Weasley come to the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Harry! Harry dear, it's so good to see you again!"  Molly Weasley said as she dragged Harry into a welcoming hug, making Harry properly happy for the first time since he'd been back, knowing he was wanted and Molly Weasley would still treat him as part of the family.

"Hello Molly, how did you know I was coming?"

"Ah dear, you remember just before you left we had you put into our clock, I just happened to be looking at it waiting for those awful twins and your hand happened to pop to 'Home' I was amazed to say the least, but didn't waste any time in getting to the door."

"Oh, yes I remember now.  Well it's very good to see you; I hope you and Arthur are ok?"

"We're both well, although it's been strange with the empty house after so long with such a full and busy house.  I'm still not used to it and it's been three years since Ginny moved out.  Anyway come in Harry, come in.  I must start work on your welcoming dinner."

"Are you sure?  I came looking for Ron and Hermione really; I don't want to be any bother to you at all."  Harry said quickly as he thought of all the work he was making for Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense Harry, we all agreed you deserved a welcoming dinner _when _you returned." Molly replied emphasising the 'when'.  "You make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll sort everything out."

So at that Harry walked into the ever familiar living room and sat down.  Feeling, for the first time in years, truly safe.  He vaguely heard Molly over the fire talking to her children and what sounded like Arthur.

"Alright, Harry.  That's all sorted out.  Everyone will be here as soon as they can.  They're all really looking forward to seeing you again."  Molly said excitedly.

Harry could see she was really enjoying this.  An excuse to get the whole family together again.  "Thank you Molly, this is really kind of you."  And just before he finished he heard a pop and what sounded like Hermione's voice from around the corner in the kitchen – "Hello, Molly? Harry?"  She said the last word with a hint of a shake in her voice.

"We're in here Hermione." Molly said out to Hermione.

As Hermione came in and made eye contact with Harry she ran towards him and gave him a great hug and Harry felt what he thought was a tear on his shoulder.  "Harry! It's so good to see you again!"  Hermione said happily, "How are you doing?"

"Well I'm great now and it feels so good to know that in just a few minutes everyone will be here and I'll be back where I belong.  With my family."  Harry replied enthusiastically.  "How are you doing, Hermione?  How's Ron?" Harry asked with a smile and a wink.

At which point Hermione playfully punched him on the arm, "Hmm, I'm good… And Ron, well you can ask him yourself in a minute.  He just had some things to finish up at home."  Hermione replied happily.

"Home?  Do you have your own place?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've got a small flat in London.  It's not big, but yes, it's home.  Oh! Talking of home, you must stay with us until you get your feet back on the ground.  If you want that is of course.  Just it'd be really nice to be able to catch up.  And we can fill you in on everything."

"That'd be great, Hermione.  Thanks very much" Harry said still smiling.

"Harry!  It's good to see you again mate!" Ron said enthusiastically as he came round the corner.

"Long time no see, Ronald" Harry said chuckling.

"Oi, do you want me to have to beat you up already.  You've only been home a few minutes and you're already starting on me?" Ron replied still smiling.

"Aw, you love it really." Harry taunted, knowing exactly how much he hated it.

"Anyway, you're home just in time for…" Ron paused for effect.

"Do continue…" Harry prompted.

"Well, I've got amazing tickets for the next cannons match and I don't think Hermione's really interested all that much, so I'm officially uninviting Hermione," He smiled at his girlfriend who just laughed, "and officially inviting you.  What do you say Harry?"

"That's excellent Ron, I'd love to.  It's been so long since I've seen any quidditch."

₪₪₪

Dinner that night was a highly buoyant affair, everyone was very pleased Harry had finally returned, and even more so to learn of Voldemort's demise.  Harry was disappointed to see though that Percy and Penelope had not bought any of their three children with them.  He had been quite looking forward to meeting them after Ron had told him stories about there mischief, it turns out that unfortunately enough for Percy his children are more like Fred and George than him (although only six, four and two years old.)

Later on in the evening they got talking about there lives, as Harry had not been able to ever talk to Ron for long enough to get all the details.

"Well, Harry, as you know I've been married now for just under four years.  We've had three lovely children, who are just about behaving themselves" Percy said smiling.  "Oh, we didn't think it would be appropriate to bring them here tonight, so we left them with one of Penny's friends.  As far as my job goes, the man they hired after the… Er… the Mr. Crouch incident was not anywhere near up to the required standard in this line of work and he quit after a year, and thus I was promoted to head of the department.  Quite an honour I must add."  Percy said proudly.

"Me and Fred -"

"Fred and I, dear." Corrected Mrs. Weasley.

"Er, yes.  As I was saying, Fred and I, set up Weasley Wizard Wheezes to entertain the wizarding masses during the dark times"

"And to make a bit of money" Interrupted Fred.

"Well, yeh of course, that too" George replied smiling.  "Well that was about five years ago, and now well it's going well to say the least."

"I think we're the biggest producer of Wizarding Mischief Products in the world" Fred continued.

"Wow, that's impressive.  Well done guys."  Harry replied.

"Thanks, Harry." Fred said.

"In more ways than one." George said with a wink.  Referring to the money Harry had given them at the end of his fourth year for them to set up the business.

"Why don't we all move into the living room, much more comfortable in there."  Mrs. Weasley said seeing they had all finished the meal.

At that note everyone got up and headed into to the living room to continue the conversation.

"Bill, why don't you tell Harry, all about your work?"  Molly Weasley said sounding proud of her son.

"Well, I've been curse breaking for the ministry for the past few years -"

"I know that much, you've done some amazing work, I've been told you're the one who broke the curses on Voldemort's old house.  Which helped us a lot might I add" Harry interrupted smiling.

"Indeed… And ever since that time work has been… incredibly easy to find.  People seem to think I'm the best in the business, which isn't true.  I mean when you look at all the great curse breakers out there like Gerald Piket and Rosmary Figg."

"Stop being so modest Bill, we know who the best is." Molly replied to her son's statements smiling at him.

Although Bill did look incredibly of put by this praise, Harry guessed Bill didn't like being known as the best curse breaker in the world.  After about half a minute silence, Harry spoke to Charlie, the eldest Weasley brother.

"What about you Charlie?"

"Well, Harry… I've been working in the Far East for the last six years working with the dragons there… And, well, now… I'm… I'm moving back to England.  Not sure what to do yet, but I've done all I can in the east."  Said Charlie.

At this news Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed; she had been waiting for one of her two 'lost sons' to move back for years.  "That's wonderful dear, when do you come back?" she asked.

"In about two weeks time.  Just got some paper work I need to finish up, and then I'm done.  Though I can't say I'll be in the country forever I'll certainly be here for a few months.  Just until something pops up."  Mrs. Weasley did look a little less joyous but still incredibly happy none the less.

Harry next found out all about Ginny's work for the Daily Prophet, it would appear she was working her way up the reporters ladder as she thought she was getting more decent projects than ever before.

"Originally I was getting all the rubbish no one else could be bothered with, like small incidents in small wizarding villages, that rarely even made the paper, however I'm not sure why, but recently they've started giving me better stories which is great, I'm sure I'll have my first front page anytime now."  Ginny said laughing.

As the evening ran on everyone started getting very tired, but it was well after 12 before anyone left, and then by 1:00 Harry, Ron and Hermione were crossing the threshold into Ron and Hermione's flat.

Hermione gave Harry a brief tour before sorting out the sofa bed and the sheets.  "Sunday tomorrow Harry, so we'll probably have breakfast at about 10:00.  Alright?"

"That's great Hermione, and thanks for letting me stay with you" Harry replied.

"Anytime Harry." Hermione said laughing, before she turned to leave.  "Goodnight, Harry".

"Goodnight."

₪₪₪


	2. Harry, Hermione and Ron

**Story Summary – Harry. Weasleys. Hermione. Sirius. Remus. After Hogwarts. Post Voldemort. New Evil On The Horizon. Harry returns after 4 years fighting Voldemort. Everyone happy. To begin with.**

**The Future Holds No Limits  
Chapter two: Harry, Hermione and Ron…**

**The Untitled Author**

₪₪₪

The next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of his two best friends' voices and the sizzling of cooking bacon.  "Mmm, Hermione that smells good." Harry said into the kitchen as he got out of bed.

"It does doesn't it." Hermione replied laughing.  "You've just got time to have a shower to wake yourself up properly before breakfast if you want Harry."

"Ah, that would be lovely.  Thanks again, Hermione"

"Don't mention it Harry! Really".

Harry then left for the bathroom, just about finding it after last night's late tour of the apartment.

₪₪₪

"That's a lot better." Harry said as entered the kitchen after a very refreshing shower.

"Perfect timing Harry, breakfast is almost ready.  Would you mind putting the knives and forks around… They're just in that drawer there."  Hermione said as she nodded to her right.

"Ok, then.  Where's Ron this morning then?  Oh he's having a lie in; it's been a bit of a stressful week.  These people have been trying to sue after one of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products made them unable to talk during an important meeting… Apparently.  Unfortunately Ron's been involved most of the time in that case."

"Ah.  Fair enough then.  So do you have any plans for yourself today then 'mione?"

"Well, not really.  Was just going to sit around and talk to you if that's alright?"

"Of course it is." Replied Harry, as Hermione bought over the breakfast.  It consisted of bacon, sausages, beans and scrambled egg.

"Wow, this is a hefty breakfast." Harry said smiling, "A usual in the Granger household?"

"Not from me it's not, so don't get used to it." Hermione said laughing, "I just thought you deserved something special, first breakfast back and all."

"Well thank you very much for this special breakfast then."

As they ate in silence for a short while, Harry began to wonder how serious Ron and Hermione were… But before he could begin to contemplate possible levels of seriousness he was distracted by an owl's movements outside the window.  "Er, Hermione, should I let the owl in out there?"  Harry said pointing towards the kitchen window.

"Oh, yes please.  That'll be the Daily Prophet.  There's money on the table for the owl, Harry".

"Ok."

As Harry returned with the daily newspaper he was aware of the front page and what appeared to be most of the paper dedicated to the recent finale of the war.  Also the quarter page front page picture of him did not go unnoticed.

**Harry Potter – Saviour**

**As many believed would be the case, should we be on the winning side of this war, Harry Potter has been our saviour once again.  After a thrilling climax in the East of Europe, where Voldemort's headquarters where believed to be, it is now known that Harry Potter has completed his most benevolent feat so far for the world at large.  Of course we are talking about his defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort, and this victory will go down in history as possibly even more amazing than that of the great Albus Dumbledore – who of course defeated the infamous Grindelwald, and is now head of Hogwarts ****school**** of **Witchcraft****** and Wizardry…**

It went on much in this vain, praising Harry.  It made Harry feel very nervous about all the thousands of wizards and witches that would be reading this at some point today.  Harry flicked through the rest of the paper, not seeing much else of interest, until he got to the sports pages.  Upon seeing the quidditch league table he instantly felt sorry for Ron.  His beloved Chudley Cannons where one space away from the bottom of the table, with an unimpressive -190 points from four games.

**_Chudley_****_ Cannons vs _****_Falmouth_****_ Falcons.  __This game was a real treat for all the Falcons fans as they watched the Cannons slump to their fourth successive defeat in a row this season and it also saw some very tight play by the falcons.  They walked out with a 200 – 60 victory, although excessive it was by no means flattering to them, it just shows off how evident it is to all that something definitely needs changing for the Cannons.  There is talk at the club about a new captain coming in, but so far we have heard nothing concrete.  On the result of last nights match, the Falcons move up five places._**

Harry knew that after this Ron would be devastated.  His beloved cannons doing so badly.  Their luck has to change soon, Harry hoped.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Well… The cannons lost last night… Doesn't look like their season's going too well."

"Hmm… Ron won't be happy.  He gets so damn upset when the cannons lose.  I mean first of, it shouldn't matter that much to him.  And second of, they always bloody lose." Hermione said smiling, although Harry could see she didn't much like Ron's dependence on quidditch for his emotional direction.

"Yeh, but you knew what you signed up for when you said 'yes' didn't you 'mione" Ron said as he entered the room smiling, before giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"Well, yes.  Damn you Ronald Weasley." Hermione replied smiling back.

"So any breakfast left, or has Harry eaten it all?" Ron inquired.

"There's a little.  I saved you a plate, it's on top of the grill keeping warm."

"Thanks sweetheart" Ron said as he wandered of to get the plate.

Once they had all finished up with the breakfast they sat around and chatted in the living room of there flat until late into the afternoon, talking about everything from Ginny's boyfriends to current world politics.  As the clock reached 4:00 there was a knock on the door, and Ron ambled of to see who it was.

As Ron came back in to the living room he was followed by a red headed woman who Harry vaguely recognised as Ginny Weasley from last night, but he hadn't really looked at her properly, and now he had he was amazed at how much she'd grown up since Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, Hermione" Said Ginny.

"Hi" they both replied.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked friendlily.

"Well, actually I was sent by my boss… Er… This is a bit awkward… But well he wants me to interview you, Harry."

"Oh" Was all Harry could say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I knew it was stupid.  I know how much you hate interviews after what that Rita Skeeter woman did to you.  I just thought I'd best try as my boss did tell me to try."

"Ginny, that's fine.  I'd be happy to be interviewed, by you.  I'm sure you'll write the truth."

There was a little silence before Hermione realised "Oh, you want to do it now?"

"If that's ok."  Ginny replied.

"Yes, yes, that's fine.  Ron why don't we go out for a walk?"

"That would be nice." Ron replied before he went to get their jackets.

As Ron returned with the jackets Harry spoke to Ron, "What has she done to you, 'that would be nice'? a walk? Hmmm" Harry said as he laughed.  Ron just punched him on the arm.  And he and Hermione left for there walk.

"So er, Harry… Do you have any rules for me?" Ginny asked before starting the interview.

"Er… hmm… What do most people say?" Harry asked awkwardly, a little unsure of what he was doing.

"Well some people ask to stay away from certain topics... Others ask to just talk about a particular topic… Stuff like that… Anything you want really…"

"Ok well… I will agree to do this interview if you are the only one allowed to write any bit of it.  I don't want it edited by anyone else before it's printed.  And I guess that's it… for now." Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry."

"Ok, so the first question, 'What was it like all alone for four years in the East?"

"Well I wasn't all alone that much, I had Sirius with me most of the time, he was really helpful.  He kept me sane.  To be honest occasionally we'd end up having great fun as he'd start telling hilarious stories of the Marauders' antics at Hogwarts."

"Ok, and, can you tell us anything about the war?"

"Well, all I can say is that, it wasn't just me that defeated Voldemort, as you might have been led to believe had you read the paper this morning, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were monumental in the defeat of Voldemort, and they in fact discovered the key to bring him down.  Between them they really are amazing."

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

"Oh, yeh, right.  Well Sirius Black, he's my godfather and was my dad's best friend during there time at Hogwarts and beyond.  He is technically a convict but we're hoping he'll be cleared of all charges against his name very soon, I'm sure most people know the story behind Sirius Black and really can't explain it all here.  Anyway, Remus Lupin, he was my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year, and frankly the best teacher I've ever had.  He was also one of my dad's best friends at school, together they were the Marauders."

"What do you plan on doing now you're home?"

"Well, I plan on having fun.  Although I obviously have some things to do, like find somewhere to live and find a job, although I'm hoping I can live of my best friends for a while" At this Harry had a wide grin and laughed, as did Ginny.

The questions continued in a similar manner for another half an hour until what seemed like a very long time to Harry was finally over, not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Ginny, that he did.  It was the questions about him that put him off.  He'd never been a very self publicising person and even when other people where trying to publicise him he didn't like it.  But he couldn't exactly turn down Ginny could he.

"Thanks very much, Harry" Ginny said as she left the apartment.

"Not a problem, Ginny.  Anytime."

As Harry closed the door behind Ginny he suddenly realised how tired he was, what with last night's late night and having not quite recovered from the battle.  So he decided he would just 'rest his eyes' for a while.  Obviously he fell into a deep sleep.

₪₪₪

Harry was awoken by a voice very near to him, "Harry?" and he looked up to see Hermione standing nest to the sofa he had fallen asleep on.

"He - Hey 'mione" Harry managed to get out as he stifled a yawn.  "How are you?"

"I'm good, we got back from the walk a few hours ago and saw you asleep so we thought we'd just let you rest.  However I was wondering if you want to go out tonight?"

Harry thought about this for a while before deciding, "Yes, please.  That would be good" Harry answered.

"Good, because it will do you good to get back into a normal life."

"What's the time?" Harry asked still a bit groggy.

"It's 6:30" said Hermione.

"6:30!? Wow, I _was out of it for a long time."_

"Yes." Hermione replied smiling.  "Anyway, we were thinking of going to a restaurant somewhere and then onto a club called 'Quark'.  It's near here.  Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great.  I'll just get ready"  Harry answered before leaving to change.

After about a minute Harry returned to the living room to find Hermione still there, now on the sofa.  "Er… Hermione, I realised.... Well I've got no suitable clothes."

"Oh… Of course you don't.  That didn't cross my mind, I'm sorry Harry.  You're about the same size as Ron though… Might be a little big but his clothes will probably fit, and it's just one night."  Hermione replied trying to think fast.  "Alternatively we can try and get Madam Malkin to do something for you.  I mean she'll probably open up the shop for you.  No matter how late it is."

"Hmm… yes… I think I'll be fine with something of Ron's.  Anything you think he won't mind me borrowing." Harry asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind whatever you borrowed.  We'll go and find something."

After looking at most of what Ron owned and seeing it didn't suit him, Harry eventually discovered a really nice green robe (which according to Hermione – matched his eyes).

 At about 7:30 they were all ready to leave for the restaurant, which luckily – along with the club – was wizard.

Thankfully for Harry they decided to go by floo powder, as he still hadn't gotten round to getting a license.  However, he decided that tomorrow he would have to get his British Apparition License and some clothes.  And perhaps start to look into getting his own place to stay.

₪₪₪

"Good evening, Madam.  How may I help you?" Hermione was asked as she flooed into the restaurant first.

"Well I wondering if I could have a table for three?" Hermione asked just as Ron came out behind her.

"Well, I'm ever so sorry, but we are fully booked at the minute.  However if you want to wait 45 minutes we will have a space for you." Replied the waiter.  As the waiter finished talking Harry fell out of the fireplace and flat onto his face.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione said as she tried to stifle the giggles.

"Er… Yes, I'm fine." Harry said as he got up brushing the soot off of his robes. "Just haven't done that in so long.  At least I got out at the right grate this time I suppose" Harry said with a bit of a smile.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" The waiter asked as he realised who this trio were in front of him.  Harry nodded.  "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" The waiter continued.

"That's us" Hermione said.

"Well, in that case.  It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." Said the waiter as he stuck out his hand to Harry, which Harry shook.  "I'm sure we can make some room.  You can have our number one table.  We must have a table for your first dinner back since defeating, _you know who_." The waiter continued.

"Why thank you."  Hermione said.

As they were taken to there table nobody else noticed Harry Potter had come in.  Luckily Harry thought, as he didn't want anything else like what just happened, happening again.

"That was embarrassing."  Harry said to Ron and Hermione as the waiter left them with their menus.

"Well, I think you'd best get used to it" Said Hermione.  "That sort of thing is going to be happening a lot.  I mean you did save the world." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeh, with two other people." Harry replied.

"Yes, yes, I know" Said Hermione laughing, "I just wanted to wind you up"

"Hmm, thank you" Harry replied sarcastically.

At the end of the meal Ron said it was his treat, of course Harry argued, but Ron was adamant he was going to pay for this second welcome home dinner. And so he tried.  Although when he asked for the bill the waiter just replied "The meal was on the house Mr Weasley, in honour of Mr. Potter's great services to the wizarding world."  The waiter smiled at Harry.

"Er… Thank you." Was all Harry could muster as a response.

"They club's very near, so we might as well walk."  Hermione said as they got up to leave.

"Ok then, you know how to get there right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, just follow me." Hermione said smiling as they neared the exit of the restaurant.

"Harry, I don't think we'll get to the club anytime soon.  Just letting you know."  Ron whispered to Harry jokingly making Harry laugh.

After about ten minutes walking and talking, "Here we are", Hermione said.

They had stopped outside what looked like a small, empty, abandoned shop.  Although this didn't surprise Harry, as he had realised the club would probably have some anti-muggle charms like this around it.  Similar to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered the front door it all changed. Harry could see that although it didn't look any bigger it was certainly nicer inside, and he could now hear the music.  Just inside the door there were the obligatory bouncers to keep out the unwanted people that all clubs had, and then past that Harry could just make out some stairs leading down and a fireplace, for floo travel he assumed.  He guessed most of the club was underground.  "Looks nice" He said to Hermione.

The entrance fee for the club was two galleons Hermione told Harry as they got to the bouncers.

"Here you go" Harry said as he handed over the coin.

"Thanks mate, enjoy your night."  The bouncers replied.

Inside Harry waited for Ron and Hermione, and a few seconds later they were all ready to go down. "Friendly bouncers" Harry commented.

"Yeh, that's one of the things I like about this place." Hermione replied.

A few seconds later and Harry was in awe of this club.  The bar was the longest he had ever seen and the dance floor was amazing.  A lot of work and magic had obviously gone into making this club look really good.  Harry could see the club was very busy, but everyone seemed to have enough room.  It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either.  Harry guessed this was obviously some dynamically re-sizing room.

Harry was dragged onto the dance floor by Hermione and Ron and the three of them dance in a circle for a while before Harry starts to feel a bit awkward and went and got a drink and sat by the bar.

After another drink, a girl comes over to Harry.

"Me and my friends noticed you from across the room, I thought you were very good looking and was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" This girl asks.

Harry flattered, and a little drunk, agrees so they set out to the dance floor.

As they're dancing they begin talking, "So you got no girlfriend?" The girl asks.

"No, I came here with my two best friends but they're going out, and I felt a bit awkward eventually so sat out for a while.  You?"  Harry replied.

"No, I haven't."  The girl paused before continuing, "So what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Well, nice to meet you Harry, my name's Julie."  And at this point the dance ended.

"Would you like a drink, Julie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes please." Julie replied enthusiastically.

Harry hadn't planned on meeting anyone tonight as he still thought it was too early but this girl seemed really nice… Well, from the little they'd talked she seemed really nice.  And she didn't appear to know or care who he was.  Which Harry liked.  It had been a while since anyone had gotten to know him for him, and he hoped with this girl he could achieve something like that.

As Harry ordered the drinks and they sat down they were able to see each other better, and as Harry had feared… "You look really familiar… Have I met you before?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry replied.

There was a bit of silence before the girl gave a high pitch scream and quickly covered her mouth.  She then bit her bottom lip before whispering very quietly, "You… You're him aren't you… Harry Potter."  This was not a question at all but a statement, and Harry just nodded.

It was at this point that any further of a relationship became impossible for Harry as this girl was obviously over impressed by Harry.  Julie found it very difficult to say anything and Harry was getting bored with the silence and her gawking at him.  In the end he said he needed to get home and left.

Harry wandered around the club to find Hermione and Ron, and found them on the dance floor.  "Have you guys been here all night?" Asked Harry, impressed.

"Well, most of the time." Hermione replied.

"Wow.  Er… Anyway, I think I'm going to go home now."  Harry told them

"Ok, well we were going to come home soon too, so we'll come with you."  Ron replied.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain when we get back." Was all Harry said.

And at that the three of them left the club and returned to Ron and Hermione's flat via the fireplace in the club's entrance hall.

"Have fun tonight, Harry?" Ron asked as they collapsed into the sofas in the main room.

"Yeh, it was great, thanks so much." Harry replied happily.  "Although at the end of the night at the club I met this girl called Julie… It started of going well… But then she realised I who I was… Then it got a bit awkward. She was… I don't know… In awe I guess.  Anyway, the conversation kind of died after that.  You two enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes.  Very much so." Hermione replied.  "I really love dancing, I'm not sure why."

They continued talking well into the middle of the morning and it was three before they all went to bed.

₪₪₪

The next day, Hermione explained to Harry she had the day off work so her and Ron were going to Diagon Alley and he was welcome to come along if he wanted.  Hermione also pointed out Ginny's article in the Prophet to Harry and said it was really good.  Harry then read it and agreed, and decided he'd have to thank Ginny for doing it so well.

As they got out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Tom the barman noticed Harry immediately.  However Harry was grateful he didn't make a big scene of it and no one else noticed.  "Harry Potter, ever so good to see you again.  How've you been doing since your return?" Tom asked quietly to Harry.

"Well thanks, Tom, how's business going?"  Harry replied.

"Well, I'm sure it'll start to pick up again now.  Has been a bit slow lately what with the war and all."

"That's good.  Well best be heading into the alley, it was nice talking to you though Tom."  Harry said.

"The pleasure's mine, Harry." Tom said smiling.

Harry hurried to join Ron and Hermione out the back of the pub, as Hermione touched the brick with her wand and the amazing archway opened up.

"Well, I'm going to go to Madam Malkin's then."  Harry said.

"Ok, how about we meet up at Florean Fotescue's in two hours time?  That'll give you enough time to sort everything out right?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeh, that sounds great."  And at that Harry left Hermione and Ron to do what they wanted and headed towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions planning out what he needed to buy.

"Good morning." Madam Malkin said to Harry, without looking up from her work, as he entered.

"Good morning." Replied Harry.

"How can I help you this morning?" Asked Madam Malkin.

"Well, I'm in desperate need of an entire new wardrobe basically." Harry replied.

At this Madam Malkin looked up and eyed him up a little before replying. "Alright then Harry lets measure you up." She smiled as she said this.

Harry smiled too.  Happy to find someone who just accepts him.

After about an hour in the shop Harry walked out with two sets of dress robes, two smart sets of robes, and two casual sets of robes as well as some muggle clothing which Madam Malkin mentioned she started doing recently as 'the new generation is much more into muggle clothes for some reason'.

Harry noticed he was incredibly short of money as he had paid Madam Malkin so he decided to go to Gringotts before going to the license centre.

As his vault was opened he was amazed to see how much was in there.  Obviously over the past four and so years his account had had the interest added and nothing withdrawn, but still there just seemed to be way too much in there.  But then he spotted a note on the floor, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm probably not back from the East yet, but I asked the goblins to leave this here a few months ago, before coming out to join you.  Your parent's money wasn't all in your vault originally; they saved most of it for me to give you when you turned 21.  That's why your vault is now about four times fuller.  They also left you there wedding rings which they hoped you would sometime use._

_Sirius.___

After reading this Harry was amazed.  He told himself he'd thank Sirius when he returned.  He then set about gathering coins for his money bag.

As he exited Gringotts he noticed he had 45 minutes before he had to meet up with Ron and Hermione.  He thus decided to go and try to get a license.

He entered the _British Wizarding Apparition License Association _(B.W.A.L.A.) building.  The entrance hall was quite small with just one desk and a receptionist and twelve doors behind the reception.  "Yes?"  The receptionist said sounding busy and annoyed that someone would disturb him while he was sorting his desk out.

"I've come to try and get an apparition license."  Harry replied.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter"

At this the receptionists head popped up and he looked at this person who had disturbed him for the first time.  "Oh my god, it is.  I'm sorry I was so rude, I didn't realise you were Harry Potter." Said the receptionist who was apologetic about being so rude to Harry earlier.

"That's alright, so what do I do to get a license?" Asked Harry.

"Well… Well… Hang on… Er… Oh, yes – are you ready to take the exam?" The receptionist mumbled.

"Yes.  I want to do it as quickly as possible".  Harry replied.

"Ok then, well if you fill this in quickly and then you'll be tested practically and then assuming you pass you'll receive your license." Said the receptionist holding up the papers for Harry.

"Ok then."  Said Harry taking the papers.

The papers were in fact a written exam, however Harry had been apparating in other countries for years and breezed through it all.  He then went up to the receptionist again who told him to go through the first door on the left behind him and an examiner would be waiting for him.

₪₪₪

As Harry walked out of the B.W.A.L.A. some 30 minutes later he wasn't amazed he'd passed as he had been apparating semi-illegally for years.  But he was still happy he could now do it legally in England.  The practical exam had not been so hard, it just involved being tested on accuracy when travelling 5 metres, 50 metres, 500 metres and 5 kilometres.  Not to the examiner's surprise Harry got them all perfect.

Realising he still had 15 minutes he decided to visit Ginny and congratulate her on her article.  After a while wondering round he found the Daily Prophet's offices, and walked into the reception asking for Ginny Weasley.   He was sent up to her office.

"Hey, Ginny" Harry said as he went into her office.

"Oh, Harry! What brings you here?" Ginny asked.

"Well I wanted to thank you for your good interview.  Thank you." Said Harry.

"Oh it was nothing, it was easy" Ginny replied smiling.  "It got me promoted though!" Ginny continued excitedly.

"Well done!" Harry said enthusiastically 

"They said it was such good work and really good writing that I deserved a lot more than they had been giving me recently." Ginny said, sounding very pleased with herself.

"Well, we'll all have to go out to celebrate." Harry said to Ginny, before checking his watch, he had just over two minutes.  "Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to go now, I'm supposed to meet up with Ron and Hermione.  Er… Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to but I really can't, I've got a lot more work to do now I've got a better job." Ginny said sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Ok, well… I'll see you soon Ginny.  Good luck with the job." Harry said smiling as he turned to leave.

"Bye, Harry.  Thanks for stopping by." Ginny replied.

As Harry left the Daily Prophet's offices he walked as quickly as he could to Florean Fortescue's.  As he turned the final corner he could just make out Ron and Hermione talking animatedly about something, sitting at a table.  He hurried over to join them.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said as he saw Harry approaching.

"Hey" Hermione said turning around.

"Hello again, how's your trip been?" Harry asked as he joined the table.

"Good, bought some potion supplies and Hermione bought some -"

"Books?" Harry interrupted.

"How on earth did you guess, Harry? I guess that divination really paid off!" Ron replied, and at this all three of them began laughing as they remembered Ms Trelawney, the divination teacher from their Hogwarts years.

"What did you get, Harry?" Asked Hermione

"Well, I got lots of clothes," Harry replied as he nodded towards the bags at his feet, "and an apparition license.  Then, when I noticed I had 15 minutes left to spare I went and thanked Ginny for her great interview.  Oh and she told me she'd been promoted."

"Promoted? Wow, good for her." Said Ron.

The three of them continued to talk about the day at Florean's as they ate ice cream.  Then once they'd finished their ice cream they all headed back to the apartment.

₪₪₪

"Feel like going out tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked as they were sitting on the sofas in the main room of Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"Hmm… Not really, I'm really tired after everything that's happened these last few days."

"Ok, a nice night in it is then.  To be honest I'm glad you don't want to go out as I'm shattered." Hermione replied smiling.

So that night the three of them just watched some muggle TV and joked around until 10:00, when Harry said he needed to get some sleep.  Ron and Hermione decided they'd best get some sleep as well, Hermione especially saying she had to go to work tomorrow.

₪₪₪

**"Harry! Wake up! We've got an hour before the match starts!" Ron shouted excitedly as he ran into the main room of the apartment where Harry was sleeping on the sofa bed.**

Harry turned over in the bed and glanced at the clock in the room, "An 11:00 start?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well yeh, that's the usual time for the Quidditch League Cup matches, so come on get ready and then we'll go!" Ron carried on enthusiastically.

"Ok, ok… Give me a few minutes then.  Who are the cannons playing out of interest?" Harry asked.

"We're playing the Wigtown Wanderers.  They're only one place above us in the league.  We need to beat them.  The cannons are yet to win a game yet.  But are luck has got to change.  It's got to." Said Ron, sounding a little half-hearted towards the end.

"I'm sure it will all change" Said Harry, trying to be supportive but also trying to stop laughing which sort of ruined it for Ron, who just punched his arm.

"Thanks Harry, your support means a lot to me." Replied Ron sarcastically.

Half an hour later they were standing outside the ground on the outskirts of Chudley.  Ron obviously knew the place backwards, so Harry just followed him.

"So you said we've got good seats?" Harry asked as they were wandering around inside.

"The best.  For some reason Fred and George got some at work and they gave them to me, they're executive box seats." Said Ron, who seemed to Harry to almost be salivating at the idea of these executive box seats.  Although when they arrived there, even Harry had to admit they really were something special.  There were waiters wondering around and big screens which showed the action from every angle that was possible.  Even special 'player cams' so you could watch certain players.  And the room was filled although spaciously with tables for the spectators to sit around.  It was quite amazing to Harry who had never been anywhere like this before.

"Wow, Ron.  This is quite something." Harry whispered to Ron, as they found a table near the front window to watch the game.

"Isn't it!?" Ron said back, "I'm going to have to get Fred and George to get more of these tickets." Ron said enthusiastically.

After a few more minutes of talking Ron saw the players had begun to come out and pointed this out to Harry, "Look, Harry! There they are.  That's the team, Andy James, George Beeson, Gary Stevenson, Felicity Hunter, Jimmy Prason, Laura Larson…" He paused.

"And… The seventh?" Harry asked intrigued as to who the seeker was for this team.

"Ah their she is – Fiona McBride.  Not great… But the best we've had in a while.  She actually caught the snitch a few times last season."

"Wow" Said Harry, trying to stifle his laughs at Ron's admiration for this team of… Well team of, without wanting to put it harshly but it was the truth, absolute no-hopers.

A few minutes later the game started and the commentary came into the box from the speakers.

_"Welcome to what will hopefully be a very exciting, and not short, game.  The Chudley Canons versus The Wigtown Wanderers!  And it's Portillo with the quaffle for Wigtown, oh there's Hunter going towards him, Portillo swerves and dodges Hunter.  Oh, my that was a lovely pass it's gone to Alford.  Alford, with just the keeper to beat… The keeper come out, oh and the quaffle goes right and there's Zellers who scores! That was an amazing move, with chasers like that you have to wonder what Wigtown are doing down in 11th place in the league..."_

Harry noticed both seekers above the game circling around, as he did for Gryffindor… So many times… As he thought about it Harry began to realise just how much he missed quidditch.  But just then he spotted it, the Golden Snitch.  "Ron! Look, over to the left – there's the snitch" Harry said as he pointed it out to Ron.  Ron looked and just about saw it, as did a lot of other people in the room who had heard Harry.  Although no one on the pitch had as of yet noticed the snitch.  Harry, wondering what had happened in the last few minutes looked at the scoreboard.

**60 – 10**

Wow, Harry thought, the Cannons must be playing even worse than usual.  And as he thought this he had a look onto the pitch and sure enough he was sure they all looked as if they knew they were going to lose.  Never good for any team.  To play as if they know they're going to lose.  And then it happened, Harry saw the Cannons chaser streak towards the snitch.  She must have seen it… She was getting there.  However then it occurred to Harry, where was the Wigtown seeker, he looked around and then saw her, the other side of the snitch but a lot closer. "No, damn seeker" Harry said, "She's not going to get there in time" referring to the Cannons seeker.  And sure enough the Wigtown keeper saw her counterpart speeding towards her and then noticed the snitch between them.  Of course she sped of towards it and sure enough a few seconds later celebrations were under way for the Wigtown team.  And the Chudley team were walking of the pitch dejected.  The fans were booing them off, it wasn't a pretty sight thought Harry.

"Damn it!" Said Ron, a little too loud as people started looking at him from all across the room.  "They really need to change something.  We suck all over the pitch.  There's not one thing I wouldn't change." Said Ron more to himself than to Harry, disappointed in his favourite team.

₪₪₪

That night Harry, Hermione and Ron decided they would all go out again, this time to a place called – "Jbar".  They arrived there at 9:00, after Harry and Ron had spent the whole walk talking about the match earlier that day, much to Hermione's dismay.  Ron still hadn't quite got over the cannons abysmal performance.  Inside the three of them found a table and ordered some drinks.

"Harry, do you mind if Ron and I go for a quick dance?" Hermione asked after a few minuted.  "We'll come back, I promise" She said smiling.

"Of course you can." Replied Harry.

So, when Ron and Hermione left the table Harry ordered himself another drink and decided he would think about possible jobs… However, just as Harry was beginning to think what might be good he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry?  Is that you?"

Harry quickly turned around to see who it was, and standing behind him was Oliver Wood.  Although Harry hadn't seen Oliver for about eight years he recognised him immediately.  "Oliver! That's a surprise. How've you been doing?" Harry asked his old captain.

"Not bad, thanks.  Been playing for Puddlemere United.  We're not doing too badly mid table…  How about yourself?  How you holding up?" Oliver asked sounding concerned.

"I think I'm coping, though I need to start looking for a job soon, which could prove to be a hassle."

"Hmm, maybe." Oliver replied. "Have you ever thought about quidditch?" Oliver continued.

"Playing professionally? Not once. Don't think I'd make it to be honest" Harry replied.

"Not make it? You!?  You were bloody amazing on a broom, Harry.  All the times you won us a game, I can't count." Oliver exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Was all Harry could reply.

"Well, I was going to contact you when I knew more, but now seems like as good a time as any.  If you're interested in playing Quidditch that is, are you?" Oliver asked quickly.

"I suppose, why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, I've recently been in talks with the Chudley Cannons chairman… And , well, he wants me to captain the Cannons but that's not all, he also said he'd allow me to bring in anyone I wanted… Provided the price was right.  I was wondering, if I get this job, would you be interested in playing with us?  I can't promise you'll play straight away, as I'm sure you haven't been practising lately… But I'd love to see you playing how you were playing at school one day soon." Oliver asked.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked slightly stunned.

"Do I joke about quidditch, Harry?" Oliver replied smiling.

"I suppose not, well I'd certainly consider it." Harry said, not wanting to commit to anything just yet.

"Excellent.  Well, I'd best get to my girlfriend – she's probably wondering where I am, I just came to get a few drinks" Oliver said laughing, before continuing "Anyway, it's been very good talking to you, I hope to be training with you again soon.  See you around, Harry."

"Bye Oliver" Harry replied before Oliver wandered of.

After a few more minutes Hermione and Ron ambled back from the dancefloor.  "You alright, Harry?"  Hermione asked.

"Yes, strange thing just happened.  I might have got a job" Harry said sounding bemused by it all.

"Huh? How?" Ron asked puzzled as the two of them sat down again.

"Well, Oliver came over a few minutes ago and we started talking and he mentioned he might be taking over as captain of the Cannons and if he did he'd want me as one of his seekers on the squad."

"That's excellent, Harry" Hermione said.

"Too right it is.  If we had you and Oliver we'd be unstoppable." Ron said joyously.

"That's not all though, Oliver said he'd be allowed to get whoever he wanted, provided the price was right."

"Bloody hell, that's amazing.  I knew it would turn around for us!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hold on Ron.  It's still in the works don't forget." Harry said trying to remind Ron it might not happen.

"Yeh, I know. But still…" Ron said not wanting to think about it not happening.

For the rest of the night they danced a bit, talked randomly, drunk a bit more and discussed Harry's job opportunities, the three of them coming to the decision that if the quidditch thing came off, Harry should definitely go with that.  However as the clock neared 1:30 Hermione suggested they start to make their way home.

₪₪₪

As Harry woke up the next morning he slowly slid his arm out of the sofa-bed and ignoring the sudden chill from the cold February day he felt around for his glasses.  Eventually he found them and once he had put them on and seen the clock, decided he'd definitely best get up.  It was 12:30.  Still unsure as to how he'd slept so deeply Harry had his shower and got dressed, he vaguely remembered being told last night that both Ron and Hermione would be at work today so he set about planning what he was going to do.

"What do I need to do today then…" Harry absent mindedly mumbled to himself.  After thinking for a good few minutes Harry decided he needed to find somewhere to stay and he also thought it would be a good idea to pop in and see Dumbledore, if he had time.

After wondering around muggle London for what seemed an age and not seeing anywhere for sale he liked and unsure of what exactly he was trying to do, Harry decided he would definitely need some help with this and so he decided to go talk to Molly Weasley, who was his only parental type figure currently in the country.  So Harry quickly found an alley and apparated to the Burrow.

"Harry dear, what a nice surprise." Molly said as she opened the door to Harry and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Good afternoon, Molly.  How are you and Arthur?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine thank you very much dear.  And well, Arthur's under a bit of stress at work.  I keep telling him the Minister for Magic does not need to get involved in every single Death Eater case, but he won't have it.  He hates the idea of anyone being tried unfairly."  Molly said shaking her head.  "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come to talk about politics… Or whatever it is… Is there anything I can do for you Harry?" Molly asked.

"As you ask…" Harry started, smiling, "There is… Er… Well, I decided some time ago that I need to get a place of my own… But I was, and well still am; totally blind as to how I am supposed to go about it.  It all seems so complicated."  Harry said.

"Ah, so you wanted some advice?" Enquired Mrs. Weasley.

"If possible, and just some general help.  Yes please." Harry replied tentatively.

"Of course it's possible.  Do you want to live in the wizard world?"

"Well, not really.  I'm thinking I'd rather live in the muggle world.  Easier to go unnoticed."

"Ok, well… Let's see what we can find you dear"  She said taking him to Diagon Alley.  Harry should have known, no matter what you want – they'll be somewhere you can get it in Diagon Alley.

They spent the next three hours in the Diagon Alley Estate Agent, which (unknown to Harry) also dealt in muggle property.  After some lengthy discussions, they finally worked out what Harry wanted.  A house in the country away from big cities.  And luckily for Harry, there was a very nice one in Northern Hertfordshire.  After finding out all about it, and a quick visit (via apparition of course) Harry decided that that was definitely what he wanted.  It was a big house, with big grounds – perfect for quidditch, and would be great for having people over.  Harry bought it on the spot, even though Mrs. Weasley suggested he sleep on it, however she saw how Harry's eyes had lit up when he'd seen it, and knew he'd have no problems with it, it was just the thing one did before spending a lot of money on something, was to sleep on it, in Mrs. Weasley's eyes anyway.

As Harry left with all the keys and all the paperwork for his new house he thanked Mrs. Weasley, "Anytime, Harry.  I'm glad I could help.  If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask.  How about a cup of tea in the new house?"

"That would be nice." Harry said smiling, before begininning to wonder of into Diagon Alley.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley shouted over to Harry, "We can apparate to your house."

"I'm going to buy a kettle" Harry replied with a wide grin, making Mrs. Weasley laugh.

₪₪₪

"Mmm… That's one good cup of tea." Harry said smiling as he sat in his new kitchen drinking the tea he mad made in his new kettle.

"Indeed it is dear." Molly replied.  "This house really is lovely; it just needs a little work here and there.  Oh… I think I've just had a very good idea.  You need to buy all the furniture and get the place decorated, yes? Well one of my friends works as an interior decorator for wizards and witches… I could get you in touch if you wanted."

"That would be great!  Thanks very much Molly."

"I could arrange for you to meet her, if you want?" Molly continued.

"That would be great, just let me know where and when." Harry said, happy that things seemed to be starting to work out well for him.

When they had finished their drinks they both said goodbye, and Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley again, and then they returned to their respective accommodation with Harry going to Hermione and Ron's apartment as his house wouldn't be ready for a while yet.

₪₪₪

Harry got back before Hermione and Ron, but noticed he certainly didn't have enough time to see Dumbledore; he would have to do that another time.

As Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to come home he decided he could at least finish filling in the bucket load of paperwork for his house (like damn insurance forms – there was even more forms for wizard insurance than muggle, due to all the extra precautions that had to be taken, especially when you have your own quidditch pitch).

It took Harry about an hour to get everything filled in correctly, he then found Hedwig, (who he had left with Hermione when he'd gone to the East) and gave her the letter to deliver to the estate agent.

Just as Harry sent Hedwig on her way he heard the door opened and he guessed one of his two friends must be home.

"Hello?" He shouted to the front door.

"Hey, Harry" He heard Ron's voice reply, "How's your day been?"

"Very good, I'll tell you all about it later though.  When Hermione gets here" Harry replied still smiling from the days events.

"Ok, she shouldn't be too long; we normally get back at around the same time."

"How was your day?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, Fred and George have decided we need to open more shops around Britain, and I'm in charge of that… So I get to decide what places get shops and which ones don't…" Ron said. "Hopefully it won't be too stressful.  I think I'm pretty much head of operations for Britain now.  Which is cool."

"Definitely" Harry replied, "You'll have to ask for a pay rise." At this Ron smiled.

"You know what, I will do that."

Just then Hermione returned home from work looking very tired and stressed.

"Hi Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked concerned.

"Not really, but I'm coping."

"Bad day at the office?" Harry asked

"The worst." Hermione replied.  "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that.  How were your days?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Oh, mine was alright, I think I got promoted.  Oh, and Harry's got some news that he can now tell us as you're here." Ron replied.

"I do indeed.  Shall we go into the main room?  Much comfier in there." Harry said, ushering them into the main room.

As they all sat down, Ron asked Harry what it was that happened today.

"Well, put simply, your mum and I found me a house." Harry said smiling happily.

"That's great, Harry" Ron replied quickly, leading to silence and then laughter from the other two, which Ron finally caught on to, "Oh, don't be silly.  Of course I don't want you out of here!"

"Ron's right though, it's good you're getting yourself back on your feet.  Even if he did sound as though he wanted you out of here, we don't.  We've enjoyed it being the three of us again, and either way, we'll probably be at this new house of yours more than you'd like!" Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"Exactly" Said Ron.

"So when do you move in? When can we see it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to take some of my stuff over there tomorrow, though I can't really move in until all the things like furniture is there, it's pretty bare at the minute.  Although your mum said she'd get me in touch with an interior decorator of some sort."

"So we can look forward to your company for a few more days?" Ron said.

"I think you'll have to put up with me a little longer, yes."  Harry replied laughing.

"Damn, there I was thinking we'd got you out" Ron joked, but got a playful punch on the arm from Hermione.

After they talked a bit more about the house, they had a small home cooked meal before the three of them went of to bed.

₪₪₪

"Harry!" Harry was awoken by Ron shouting into the main room from the kitchen. "Harry! Are you awake!?" Ron shouted again.

"I am now. What?" Harry replied unsteadily.

"There's an article in the Daily Prophet about Oliver, he got the job! You need to read it." Ron said, sounding very excited, as he handed Harry the paper.

**_Cannons Fans Rejoice_**

_The cannons have made the change which could turn their season around.  They have managed to tempt star keeper, Oliver Wood, away from Puddlemere United.  Oliver Wood who has been so influential as keeper for United this season told us exclusively "We can get into the top three of the table this season, I just know it.  I plan on strengthening the team ten fold."  So Olivers aims for this season are top three?  Good luck Oliver, if you can do that with this Cannons team you will go down in history as one of the greatest players to grace the field.   Oliver did also mention something concerning a new seeker he has in mind, however when pressed about this topic all he said was– "I do indeed have a very talented prospect for the position of seeker in mind, however it would be unfair on him to disclose any information until a deal has been settled." So below we give you a list of possible people.  This list has been made from us based on the facts of who we know Oliver holds in high stead in the game, and also on the fact that the seeker is a 'he'._

_1.   Viktor Krum – Unlikely but none the less, we don't want to rule him out.  Oliver has often praised this player.  
2.   Ryan Bullis – Highly talented reserve player for the Montrose Magpies.  
3.   Marvin Sutherland – Not sure about this guy, but Oliver seems to like him so we stuck him in.  
4.   Henry Ramsey – 'If I were choosing a team of players he [Ramsey] would have to be on it.'  After losing to the Arrows after a 12 second snitch catch by Ramsey.  
5.   Douglas Angulo – An exciting prospect when seen at the last World Cup playing for __Slovakia__.  
6.   __Stanley__ Wilkey – 'No professional quidditch player is as gutsy as Stan' From the mouth of Oliver himself._

"I wonder who it is" Ron joked when Harry walked into the kitchen after reading the article.

Harry laughed, "I thought it was me" Harry said innocently.

"Fool" Ron replied, making them both laugh.  While they were laughing an owl was flying quickly towards the open kitchen window, which Harry just saw as it was coming in.

"I wonder who that's for" Harry asked noone imparticular.

"Well, it says Harry.  Must be for me." Ron said sarcastically, earning himself a punch on the arm.

Harry gently opened the delicately sealed letter ("Wow, that's the Cannons emblem!" Ron pointed out looking at the seal)…

_Dear Harry,_

_After your interest the other night, I've been thinking about it more… And we definetly need you on the team.  Please come along to practice tomorrow.  We can sort out your contract tomorrow.  This letter will act as a portkey to come to training tomorrow at _9:00___.  If you change your mind don't worry, just send me a letter and I'll make alternative arrangements.  Don't make me do that Harry.  I want you.  You are the best.  Everyone who ever saw you play knows that.  Hell, I know Ron's a cannons fan – do it for him, win the Cannons the title again._

_Yours hopefully,_

_Oliver Wood._

"Wow talk about tactics.  That mans a genius.  He's used every trick in the book to get you on the team." Ron said, after reading the letter also.

"I know, compliments will get you everywhere they say.  But Oliver's really gone all out, also trying to guilt trip me into it and getting me to do it for you.  When of course I'm going to do it anyway." Harry said laughing.

"He's probably even got ways of getting you to turn up that you didn't even notice were in there!" Ron said jokingly.

"Knowing Oliver." Harry replied laughing.

"Hey, do you want to go to the burrow and practice? I'll take another day off" Ron asked happily, knowing the twins wouldn't care as they were both Cannons fans too.

"Yeh that would be good.  Best make sure I can stay on a broom before I go to this practice tomorrow!" Harry joked.

So when Harry had got dressed and had his breakfast they left for the Burrow where they found Mrs. Weasley and told her about the quidditch job (she was also very happy for Harry about it) before they went up to the forest protected hills to play quidditch.  Harry with his good old Firebolt and Ron with a Nimbus 2003 he had bought a few years ago.

They chucked around loads of golf balls, Ron catching a few and Harry catching all of them (luckily for him, as this was getting his confidence up) They continued chucking the balls around and challenging each other with flying moves until it got dark at which point they headed back inside.

"Thanks very much, mum" Ron said to Mrs. Weasley before they left.

"That's alright, now don't you two go being strangers to this place.  Oh and Harry, if you want some help for your house warming party just say."

"Thanks very much Molly, I will" Harry replied.

"Goodbye" Molly said as they left.

₪₪₪  


End file.
